A polycarbonate resin is a thermoplastic resin formed by condensation-polymerization of an aromatic diol such as bisphenol A with a carbonate precursor such as a phosgene, and has excellent impact strength, dimensional stability, heat resistance, and transparency, etc. Thus, the polycarbonate resin has application in a wide range of uses, such as exterior materials of electrical and electronic products, automobile components, building materials, and optical components, etc.
In recent years, application of polycarbonate-based materials for housing of portable electronic devices such as a tablet PC, etc., has been reviewed. However, when such a polycarbonate-based material is used, there is a disadvantage that a relatively large warpage phenomenon appears. In order to solve the problem, a method of reinforcing a polycarbonate-based material with a glass fiber that is surface-coated with a silane-based compound, etc., has been widely applied from the past.
However, a material reinforced with the glass fiber has disadvantages in that as a content of the glass fiber is increased, the impact strength of the polycarbonate-based material is largely deteriorated, and an appearance surface characteristic is deteriorated due to protrusion of the glass fiber, etc.
Further, when a separate impact-reinforcing agent is used to solve the deterioration of the impact strength due to the glass fiber reinforcement, there is a disadvantage that it is difficult to impart flame retardancy required for the material for housing of electronic devices.
Due to these problems of the related art, there is a continuing need for development of polycarbonate-based materials that are capable of exhibiting low deformation characteristic, excellent impact strength, and appearance surface characteristic, together with excellent flame retardancy, while relatively reducing the content of the glass fiber, thereby being suitably usable as the material for housing of portable electronic devices such as a tablet PC, etc.